


【米耀】上班时间不许啵上司嘴

by YaoDU



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoDU/pseuds/YaoDU





	【米耀】上班时间不许啵上司嘴

——————  
阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯现在火得可谓如火如荼，如日中天。全国上下的omega里，没有谁不知道他的大名。曾经是街头汉堡摊摊主的他，靠着过高的颜值被星探相中，凭借着在《走好农民致富路》里一张精致的天使脸庞，他一炮而红，成为了万千omega的梦中情A，就这样早早地奔向了全面小康。  
贫困户突然发达，一般会大肆挥霍以表欢庆。所以等经纪人在一堆外卖盒里发现阿尔弗雷德时，他的肚子已然被汉堡圆满了十天，此时正荤七素八地躺在外卖堆里，因为饱胀的胃而感到痛苦，又因为大吃了一顿而觉得快乐，夹在双重矛盾之间，于是幸福得有点想吐；又听着经纪人连珠炮似的责骂和抱怨，罪恶感上涌，预备等消化完后就去跑个十圈——他现在处于打嗝都能从嘴里落下个汉堡来的状态。可是即使事后跑了两圈也无济于事，琼斯先生还是无法避免地胖了整整七斤。  
在这个九十斤能显示成一百斤的电视屏幕前，阿尔弗雷德的七斤脂肪想必能膨胀成二十斤。虽说阿尔弗雷德一心想走演技派路线，可是手头只有一部《走好农民致富路》，粉丝群里一大票小omega毫无疑问都是被阿尔弗雷德那张纯洁小脸和大胸给诱骗的，如果突然看到昔日的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉变成那样油腻的恶魔身材，铁定分分钟脱粉爬墙甚至转黑，更何况现在正处于人气上升的关键期，一点差错都不能有的——想到公司唯一一颗能摇钱的树极有可能不再落钱而是落鸟屎的时候，经纪人开始愁眉苦脸，愁肠百结，以致便秘。  
阿尔弗雷德虽然红得像花儿那样，但是他所属的公司却是一个小公司，在业内不怎么出名的那种。听闻这家公司的老板原来是黑道出身，后来莫名养猪去了，又不知怎么好好的养殖业不搞突然来开了一家娱乐公司。手下肥猪满群，资金不缺，不稀罕挖那些大咖过来，公司里的艺人全靠星探在街上贼眉鼠眼地问：“年轻人，想不想当偶像呀？”，因为这年头人口拐卖案增多，大家警惕性较高，故而也就没多少人肯签约这家公司。好资质都跑别家公司去了，肯签约的一般资质平平甚至极差，阿尔弗雷德算是里面唯一能扶上墙的了。  
公司对阿尔弗雷德也很重视，各种大大小小的资源几乎都让他第一个选。于是一想到这样的好苗子几乎要毁在自己手里，经纪人就痛心疾首，第二天立马通知了老板阿尔弗雷德长胖七斤的事实，并拍附赠了一张当代当红小生眉清目秀地打着饱嗝的肥宅快乐照。  
公司老板王耀一醒来就被他姐王春燕夺命催债般的电话搞得昏昏涨涨，强行忽略了王春燕“你再不回来我就派人去你家”的黑帮威胁之后看到了这张照片，感到自己尊严受到了严重侮辱。他养猪养得舞舞生风，养出自信养出风采，原以为养明星也会一样好办，可是他们之间互通也不共通：猪是体重越重分量越重，明星是体重越重分量越轻。像阿尔弗雷德这样对吃抱有强烈渴望的，在猪圈自然很受欢迎，在娱乐圈王耀只想剁了他。听完琼斯经纪人汇报的日程表后，王耀做出了一个重要决定：此后一个月内设立“帮助阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯减肥”为一个中心两个基本点。撸起袖子加油干。  
阿尔弗雷德对他即将到来的命运还一无所知，经过对昨天行为的一番忏悔之后，又安排上了一个汉堡，并保证这是最后一个。经历了昨天的“挥霍”，经纪人加强了对他的监管，甚至在门口放了监控。不过阿尔弗雷德无所畏惧，他家有一个很大的窗口，预备拿来偷运。先是做了一个箱子，两边用绳子固定好，再悄悄从窗口放到楼下去，等外卖到了以后拉上来。  
他守在窗前，开始无聊地等着外卖的到来。窗口外是一片晴朗万里无云的天，阿尔弗雷德看着看着，突然感到有些烦躁，明星是要控制饮食的，他知道，可是他并不打算当明星，他希望能成为一个真正的演员；只靠着皮囊生活，能活到几时呢？可是所有人都觉得他应该当个花瓶……他不再想了。心情跌入谷底。阿尔弗雷德抬着头，眯着眼睛，阳光拂过他的脸，他透过一片嘎吱作响的阳光第一次认清了在他头顶上支撑了二十三年的天空，它是如此纯粹地映着一块蓝，没有一丝波澜，没有一片杂云，看上去不慌不忙，无忧无虑。阿尔弗雷德不禁羡慕起它的沉着从容，想到这世间连空气都可以如此散漫以至于可以任意游荡，而他却要在一间房里默默忍受饥饿，不由得悲从中来。  
空气中传来咔哒咔哒的声音，伴随着呼呼声，好像是什么东西在搅动形成旋流。电话突兀地响起，同时绳子往下一沉。终于来了！阿尔弗雷德激动不已，立即抛却悲伤，扯着绳子就往后拉。这时从敞开的窗户突然吹进来一阵大风，犹如涌入一条湍急河流般在屋内肆意流淌，窗帘被拍打得像船帆一样高高地扬起，一屋子的阳光被搅得支离破碎，与沉浮跳跃的微尘碰撞，似乎能听见船首破水的扑嗵扑嗵声。在这晃荡不安的海洋中，王耀缓缓地下了云梯，风撩着他的头发；他踩到窗台上，阿尔弗雷德瞧见他的琥珀色眼睛。  
有那么一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德以为时空错乱，岁月倒流，人生出现了转机，超级英雄终于感应到他的召唤，赶来解救他了，从此以后可以过上同时拥有八块汉堡和八块腹肌的生活！他还没来得及激动，超级英雄王耀就眉头一皱，一脚踹在他的锁骨上：  
“想死吗，怎么还敢吃东西？”  
力道不重，但阿尔弗雷德瞬间被踢清醒了：哪有超级英雄长这么瘦小的，不！于是他全身紧绷，刚想回击，突然发现这是个beta，于是alpha天生的性别优越感使他停住了，改为怒瞪着这位不速之客：“你是谁？你来hero家里干什么？”刚说完，心里就闪过无数紧张的念头：现在粉丝追星都这么嚣张了吗？难道是太过喜欢自己的癫狂粉丝？还是恨自己的别的明星粉丝？不，看他的行为，感觉更像一个黑粉！阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，赶紧威胁说：“你最好现在赶快离开hero的房子，要是被hero的老板知道你就死定了！”“你老板知道了又怎么样？”“哦，他当然会把你打出去，你可能不知道，他在hero家里可是围了一圈小弟。”阿尔弗雷德有些生气，哪有人私闯民宅还理直气壮的。“哦？”对方突然笑了，下了窗台，倚着身后的窗，“你和他什么关系，他这么在乎你？”  
阿尔弗雷德被问住了。他自然与老板除了有纯洁的上下属关系以外自然没有别的关系。从与公司签约到走红，阿尔弗雷德连自家老板一面都没见过。以前他没戏接待在公司的时候，都是老板秘书出面；他忙着拍戏的时候，就更别提了，差不多一年没回公司。这叫阿尔弗雷德如何作答？他冷汗直冒，心想一个人私闯民宅还如此嚣张，不是个人贩也该是个人物。——再看看他身后的直升机！此人必定是自己的对家派过来为所欲为的。这可怎么办，对方虽然看起来是个瘦小的beta，可是万一他是个试探敌情的，打完了他从直升机里涌出一堆直升机人怎么办？有必要让对方觉得自己不好惹，是个有深厚背景的人。于是阿尔弗雷德眼睛一闭一睁，扬起下巴瞎话张口就来：“实话说了吧，hero是被他包养的。”  
说这话的时候，他微微感到有些羞耻。毕竟被人包养不是一件值得骄傲的事，于是他又补充说：“虽然hero是被包养的，可是关键时刻hero还是在上面的。”  
风桨哒哒地转，风呼呼地吹，吹得王耀身心都不健康了，怎么现在的年轻人思想这么龌龊的，随随便便就让人包养？难道他以为是军军和涛涛吗？茅塞忽然开了，王耀顿时明白了什么，有些恨铁不成钢：“阿尔弗雷德，你这样乱被包养可不行啊，你以为你吃得像涛涛那样胖你就可以被包养了吗？”接下来就是诸如“年轻人怎么这么不成熟呢，奋斗二十年又怎么了？”“我没有军军那种癖好。”“包什包，包什么包，天天想着包养包养，怎么不去门前三包呢？？”之类的话。阿尔弗雷德虽然被他骂得一愣一愣，但还是听出了弦外之音：眼前的这个人，这个beta，是自己的老板。  
不，不，等一下。阿尔弗雷德的头有点疼。为什么自己的老板突然造访，这不是个问题，最主要的问题是——“hero家里是有门的，为什么老板要从窗户进来？”  
社会主义核心价值观教育就此被打断，王耀虽然有些不高兴，但还是说：“附近的餐饮店我全部买下来了，你一买东西他们就会通知我。”顿了顿，“刚才他们给我打电话，正好我正在开直升机，就顺便飞过来了。走门太麻烦，我就走了窗户，你不要介意。而且你这里窗也很大嘛。”说完他看到阿尔弗雷德手里还抓着通往快乐肥宅的绳子，有些怜悯地笑了一下：  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我到这里来是为了通知你，从今以后我将监督你进行一个月的减脂塑型训练。珍惜你的最后一餐。我已经通知所有的餐饮店拒绝向你提供任何食物。顺便吃完这个汉堡请做四十分钟的深蹲，感谢你的合作。”  
“砰！”阿尔弗雷德听罢不由得送开了绳子，箱子顺势着掉下了楼。听着箱子砸到地上发出的响声，阿尔弗雷德觉得是在他心上开了一枪。  
接下来就是一堆叮叮当当的工匠被叫来把窗户扩张得更大，然后空运来一张据王耀说他就算是死也不能离开的铁梨木大桌。阿尔弗雷德不禁为之感动，然后问他：“所以为什么要搬来hero家里？”“你还不明白吗？”王耀说，“接下来一个月我要和你住在一起。”“不！……为什么？”“因为我把你包养了嘛。”王耀理直气壮。  
第二天早上六点钟，阿尔弗雷德直接被二胡声吵醒，接着被一群黑衣人从被窝里扯了出来，做了拉伸就满身大汉地被摁到了跑步机上。他刚起来还迷迷糊糊的，跑得晃头晃脑。一开始觉得还行，步伐还算轻快，恍惚之中阿尔弗雷德有了一种博尔特算个屁的错觉。后来时间推移，双腿像是被地面拖住，抬一次脚就是在心口狠狠磨砺刀尖；感觉一切都远了，大脑被搅成浆糊，就连四肢也不再存在，不知道自己在干嘛，不知道自己在想什么，只顾着大口吸入新鲜空气，天地之间只剩下自己一颗心存在，咚咚咚叩得耳膜疼。虽然是慢跑，但阿尔弗雷德还是跑得气喘吁吁半死不活，此时喊停的哨声无疑是天籁之音。然而越痛苦时间往往走得越慢，三十分钟过去更像是过了三个小时，哨声一响阿尔弗雷德立刻像一滩水一样躺在地上，悲愤地感叹岁月不饶人，以前hero跑个一天都可以的。  
他才在地上躺了不到半分钟，就被王耀拉起来了，说是刚运动就趴下不好，屁股会变大。这beta看起来没什么力气实际爆发力却很强，被他从地上扯起来的时候阿尔弗雷德还一脸懵逼，更过分的是末了王耀还冲他吹了吹，阿尔弗雷德问王耀在吹什么，王耀说肥胖三秒原则，只要我捡得够快肥胖就不会沾上你身。  
再次做完拉伸运动。阿尔弗雷德这才想起自己从起床到现在还没吃一点东西，想到自己现在好不容易红了却还要受这种苦，他感到委屈，向来昂扬的呆毛都有些焉了。王耀可能也感到不忍心，就对他说早餐已经准备好了，他可以现在去吃。阿尔弗雷德对王耀准备的早餐已经不抱什么希望，做好了面对蔬菜番茄沙拉之类的准备，结果看到餐桌上一块巴掌大的鸡胸肉的时候，他差点没流下眼泪。  
王耀本人对阿尔弗雷德还算满意，他说为了嘉奖阿尔弗雷德的配合自己特地亲自下厨随便煎了几下，可能会不好吃。阿尔弗雷德含糊应了几声就叉了一块放在嘴里，入口的一瞬即是肉汁四溢，肉最质朴的味道席卷舌尖，再配上焦脆的外层，恍惚间仿佛看到了一出绝妙的东北二人转。  
俗话说得好，想抓住alpha的心就得抓住alpha的胃。此时阿尔弗雷德的胃已经被王耀随便煎的那几下给牢牢抓住。毕竟不是恶魔嘛，都是有同情心的，还是会体恤下属的。他心里有些美滋滋，汗水过后的劳动果实果然分外鲜美。王耀见他吃得这么欢方才觉得自己也有点饿，所幸厨子已经做好了，已经在门外等候上桌。于是挥了挥手，虾肠粉、干蒸烧麦、湿蒸烧麦、流沙包、莲蓉包等等连番登场，大碟小盘地摆了差不多半个桌，和阿尔弗雷德孤零零一个小盘子形成了巨大贫富差距。  
——为什么要对恶魔心存幻想？无产阶级阿尔弗雷德嚼着对比之下变了蜡味的肉痛斥自己。  
“身高177厘米，体重76千克，加上你刚刚跑了步出了点汗，应该再加一千克或者零点五千克。177厘米的标准体重是69.3千克，我要求你减到67千克。顺便把你那松松垮垮的线条拉起来，一身脂包肌并不好看，琼斯先生。”吃过早餐的消化时间里王耀对阿尔弗雷德公布了目标，“我们公司实行都是人性化的服务，有害健康的方法是不会让你试的，你要做的只有配合。——你有信心吗？”王耀一双眼睛紧紧盯着阿尔弗雷德，像猫一样的、混着蜜糖的眼睛，看得阿尔弗雷德不禁愣了一下，才回答说：“有！”“喊得这么小声看来是没有信心啊，那再跑三十分钟？”“有！！！！！”  
早上跑完步以后阿尔弗雷德就被送回公司练舞去了。中午吃了盐渍三文鱼外加两朵西兰花，一个半小时休息之后到健身房间歇跑一个小时步，然后被迫做了四组仰卧起坐，做得阿尔弗雷德感到生无可恋肚子肉直在抽筋。然后到了晚上两把青菜和全麦面包再加慢跑一小时结束。当阿尔弗雷德揉着双腿挪向床铺时，感到人生在世是多么不容易，自己果然是生而为人我很抱歉。更让他崩溃的是临了他跑完步，王耀在公寓里等他，拍拍他的肩对他说因为才刚开始所以还不会让他做高强度的运动，预备等身体适应了以后才会真正开始。阿尔弗雷德听了表面上虽然笑呵呵看起来平淡无波实则心里波涛汹涌，拿着刀对自己的身体说你最好别适应不然拿你去卖。  
毕竟以前就有过健身经验，所以一周以后阿尔弗雷德的身体还是无可救药地适应了。于是起床以后新增原地起跳五十下，早饭休息过后做五次波比跳，休息三十秒再做五次，一直做十五个循环。而王耀则在旁边气定神闲地办公，要么就是慢悠悠拉起了自己的小二胡。与阿尔弗雷德的汗如雨下形成了鲜明对比。中午运动不变。傍晚则加了hiit二十分钟。  
这样的运动持续了三天。每天阿尔弗雷德都在二胡的悠扬中醒来，感觉自己老了八岁。而且全天永远都是鸡胸肉和西兰花和青菜全麦面包，没有炸鸡，没有奶茶，没有可乐和肯德基香辣鸡腿堡！这种生活是什么生活，这样的生活有什么意义，阿尔弗雷德开始质疑自己。更何况他是立志走演技派道路的，减什么肥，减什么肥？还嫌被别人当做花瓶不够多吗？？当天晚上他辗转难眠，被自己少了十天没吃垃圾食品这件事搞得非常恼火，所以早晨的时候王耀拉二胡叫他起床，他没起。  
王耀以为阿尔弗雷德病了，过来摸摸他的额头，被他用手拍开：  
“hero不想减肥了。”  
“乖，”王耀脾气很好，“不减肥没人喜欢你。”  
不说还好，一说阿尔弗雷德心里的那股火就沸腾得直喷火星，呲呲得燃着响。他一骨碌爬起来，正对王耀，非常愤怒：  
“为什么我非得变瘦？为什么非要去迎合别人的喜欢？谁规定说瘦的一定好看，胖的一定就丑？我不想去迎合别人，就想过得自己快乐，又怎么了？我不想让别人因为我的脸和身材才喜欢我！”他顿了顿，脸涨得通红，“——总有人会因为——因为我的灵魂而喜欢我！”此时他的舌头不受控制，不停哆嗦，连自称都忘了。  
话说完了。王耀没说话，看着阿尔弗雷德因为激动而喘着气，再看着他慢慢恢复过来。从始至终王耀都面无表情，显得十分淡定，如果非要说什么的话，那就是有一瞬间他的脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的困惑，不过很快被他藏过去了。  
两人静默着待了一会。很快阿尔弗雷德感觉到没趣，他丝毫不顾及形象地倒在床上，再用被子蒙住头，表示此时不想见到王耀的脸。很快闷热狭小的空气中阿尔弗雷德只听见自己咚咚的心跳声，不知听了多久，王耀的声音从被子外隐隐约约地传过来：  
“阿尔弗雷德，你的工作是明星——是一个想成为演员的明星，很多时候一张好脸蛋和好身材会让你通往演员的路顺畅很多。为什么相对起胖的人，许多人会普遍对瘦的人有好感？因为很多人的潜意识里都觉得瘦的人会对自己有严格的要求，会拥有较强的自律性和自觉性，更能约束和管住自己。有的时候，我认为人们不是以胖瘦来分美丑，而是相比起颓废臃肿，更愿意看到积极向上的人生。”  
“我不是说胖的就一定要改变。毕竟只要以乐观的心态过活，大多不会被别人讨厌。可是过度肥胖会影响你的健康。阿尔弗雷德，你好好想想，我不是在逼你去迎合别人，而是在逼你去走上一条更顺畅、更快地达到目的的路。你现在有权利选择要不要继续走下去，你好好想吧。”  
房间里再度静下来了。过了很久很久，久得阿尔弗雷德几乎以为王耀走了，他刚把被子掀开一角，突然看见王耀的裤腿儿，才急忙关上。这时候他听到王耀静静地说：“……还有，只要你足够努力，总有人会喜欢你的灵魂的。”  
这回王耀真走了。阿尔弗雷德把被子掀开，头发乱糟糟的。他一边烦烦地抓着自己的头发一边晃荡着准备去洗漱。这时候他看到墙上一张孤零零的纸不屈不挠地写着：慢跑三十分钟。  
啪。阿尔弗雷德把它撕下，丢进了垃圾桶。  
王耀出去了，一直随行的黑衣大汉也跟着不见。早餐没人准备。阿尔弗雷德本想定个外卖，犹豫再三还是从冰箱里拿出一块鸡胸肉尝试自己煎着吃。结果焦了，难吃得不行。阿尔弗雷德强忍着咽完以后发现今天经纪人告诉自己有几部剧本要去挑。现在濒临迟到边缘，没人送他只好自己跑着去，到了公司正好过了半个小时。  
剧本没几个好的，都是剧情俗套的言情偶像剧。阿尔弗雷德感到很失望，全部拒绝了。到了晚上坐公司的车回家，回到家路过王耀的房间就看见王耀戴着眼镜坐在那张巨大的办公桌后面拿着一叠厚厚的纸，另一只手在飞快地敲着键盘。阿尔弗雷德选择不去在意，上床睡了。半夜起来上厕所，鬼使神差地再次选择路过那里，看到王耀竟然还没睡，继续敲着键盘，只不过另一只手拿着电话。电脑光照着他的脸格外苍白。  
阿尔弗雷德看看钟：已经三点三十五了。这么晚不睡？他嘀咕一声，上床去了。不过很明显无法睡着，因为已经翻了四十个身。最后他自暴自弃，从床上爬起来咚咚咚走到王耀的房间门口：“这么晚还不睡？”语气很糟糕。  
王耀从电脑上抬起眼看到阿尔弗雷德，很明显愣了一下：“……我等会就睡。”  
“哦。”阿尔弗雷德暗气自己自作多情，别人睡不睡关你屁事，你怎么还如此主动地跑上去？一边骂自己一边转过身就想走。这时候他听到王耀喊“等等”，身子立马就转了过来，表情冷酷：“什么？”  
王耀没想到他反应这么快，心里充满了不现实，为了防止阿尔弗雷德心血来潮或者觉得不耐烦而跑掉，王耀拉住他的袖子认真地对他说：“阿尔弗雷德，针对你今天的表现我认真地想了很久，终于从中找到了你为什么突然这么生气的原因：那就是我不该在你辛苦运动的时候在旁边悠闲地拉二胡。虽然我是老板，但更应该以身作则，为了表示我的歉意，我决定从此以后和你一起运动。”  
一起运动是什么意思？难道是那种意思？阿尔弗雷德的眉头微微皱起，心想这可不行，就算老板你真的包了hero，可你是beta我是alpha，我们在一起是不会幸福的！更何况你又没有真的包hero……他正在胡思乱想，不小心一眼对上王耀亮闪闪的眼睛……熬夜到现在眼神还这么亮，没谁了。于是阿尔弗雷德说：“好，那就这样决定了，不接受任何反对意见。”


End file.
